Alexander Propompus
Introduction Alexander Propompus is a young man born under the stars of the snake. From the moment he was born Alexander has been plagued with misfortune. As a baby he contracted a serious disease that nearly claimed his life. As a young lad he broke both of his legs thrice. As a teenager he was attacked by both a red and blue oni, who were betting on who could kill him first. As a adult he was shot by a marine officer trying to regain order in a tavern. Appearance Alexander was born with brown hair as a baby, but the disease he contracted caused serious stress on his body. As a result all of his hair is silver. His eyes are lion's yellow and his skin a dark peach color. He can usually be seen wearing a black button up shirt and a pair of black slacks. He has a dark trench coat he wears over that. On Alexanders belt is a leather bag which contains red powder and a short sword made of silver light. Silver Light is a rare metal from the island of mystics. The mineral is strong, tough, and light. This makes it useful in designing swords and weapons. Physically Alexander is a marvel for his medical history. He is covered head to toe in well toned muscles. He has a lanky body. Personality Despite his misfortune Alexander is a calm soul. He does not lash out at others and he does not complain about his fate. He understands that he simply drew the short straw in life and that no amount of complaining would change that. It should be noted that Alexander did not always think like this. As a young man and a teenager he felt anger toward the world and developed a fearsome rage. When Alexander is pushed he will pull out what he calls the beast. The beast is his inner anger and the unrelenting rage he has burred deep inside of him. Once he pulls out the beast logic and reason goes out the door. Alexander attacks with the ferocity of a mad wolf. Abilities and Powers Alexander was born under a star of misfortune. Throughout his entire life he has suffered from his curse. Due to his misfortune Alexander has suffered though many physical and emotional injuries. After every injury Alexander came back stronger each and every time. This breaking down and building back up has made Alexander super humanly tough and strong. Hand to Hand Combat Because of Alexander's bad luck and misfortune Alexander refuses to use weapons. He sees them as a walking death sentence for himself or other people around him. Instead Alexander fights with his fist. Alexander defeats his opponents by beating them down with his bare hands, the only thing that has never betrayed him. When Alexander fights with his fist he does not put up a guard, nor does he take any special stance. Alexander learned to fight on his own and as a result he has never been taught a style of fighting. This means that Alexander had to learn how to fight himself. Alexander has two reason why he fights without putting up a guard. The first being that Alexander does not desire to give away any idea of where his attack was coming from. If he placed up a guard he would give away his intentions. The best strikes are always the ones his enemy does not see coming. The second reason for him not using a guard goes back to his confidence in his reflexes. Alexander has been dodging pots, balls, and other flying objects his entire life. Seeing attacks coming towards him his entire life has advances his reflexes. Falling back onto trust in this Alexander fights with no guard. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Bounty Hunter Category:LordNoodleXIV